To Live By the Sun & Feel By the Moon
by KingBob.ta
Summary: After having left the Arcana Famiglia for the past eight years, Chiyo and her friend Noriko have returned to find the answers to many of their questions, one involving Chiyo's lost memories. With the unraveling of many answers, new mysterious and questions will arise revolving around Jolly, Chiyo, and Debito. Will she be able to handle it or have to forget it all and leave again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia, but I do own the OC's Chiyo and Noriko(Nori). I hope this new story turns out good and you enjoy reading it. Please review too :)

Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Return

"We've been away for so long, but things still look the same as when we were young." My best friend Noriko says as she looks up at the sky. The sun was beginning to go down to soon be replaced by the moon. It was giving me a feeling of nostalgia.

"I wonder if the people we left behind have changed at all." I look over to my old friend with a slight smile as I begin to think of what it was like when were younger.

_~Flashback~_

_"Noriko. Chiyo. Where are you?" Luca called out to us from the back entrance of the house. Nori and I continued to ignore his call as we sat together under one of the trees in the yard. Nori had been reading a book while I was singing quietly to myself. We had made this our daily routine together for as long as I could remember. Nori had been my best friend since we were three years old and for these past fourteen years we had been inseparable. Although for the last couple of months I could see her starting change._

_"I guess they don't want to eat any of the tasty food you made for us today." Pace had teased hoping to get us to join them. Nori slowly closed her book at the sound of Pace's voice and smiled. She got up from her place on the ground next to me and brushed herself off._

_"I'm going inside to eat with them. Aren't you going to join too?" She questioned looking down at me._

_"Maybe in a little bit." I answered her with a smile. She nodded her head and walked into the house to eat dinner. __I closed my eyes and enjoyed the evening sunlight and fresh air that surrounded me. Suddenly I felt someone's presence next to me under the tree and opened my eyes to see who was there._

_"You're not going to eat dinner with us again?" I looked over to see Debito occupying the place Nori was once in._

_"I usually have somewhere to be at around this time of the day. I'll eat later." I answered him as I got up from my spot. As I began to walk away I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back to him._

_"..."_

_~End Flashback~_

I sigh to myself for not being able to remember what happened after that. I feel like it was something important but for the past eight years that Nori and I have spent away from Regalo I have been unable to remember anything else that happened between Debito and I after that time.

The one thing I want most is to regain my memories. I don't believe that I would just forget what had happened between one person and remember mostly everything else that happened then. I've decided to come back home mainly for answers and the help of one particular person. Nori knows this too and supports my decisions. but I also know she has another reason for wanting to return.

I smile at her again as I remember her relationship with Pace. "So are you excited to see him again?"

"I'm excited to see all of the family again." She answers with pursed lips.

"What about Pace?" She looks back at me with a slightly sad smile placed upon her lips.

"I can't wait to see him too, but what if he's upset with me for leaving for so long?"

"Pace is a nice guy and will definitely understand once you tell him. I think everyone will understand our reasons for leaving once we tell them." I try to assure my friend.

"And how are you feeling about getting to see those two again?" Her smiling face quickly turns into one of concern.

"I'm nervous, but its what I have to do if I want answers." I look back up at the sky that was now a lot darker. The sun had completely disappeared and the moon had risen to take its place.

"Why is it that the sun and moon cannot exist brightly together in the sky?" I wondered out loud as we finally reach the family's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia, but I do own the OC's Chiyo and Noriko (Nori). Sorry for the first short chapter so I'll try to make this one a little longer and please leave a review to tell me what you think of the beginning of this story far :)

* * *

Chapter 2- You Are Familiar

_"Why is it that the sun and moon cannot exist together brightly in the sky?"_

My own words continue to resound louder in my ears as Nori and I walk closer to the house until finally we were at the front door. I look down at the ground trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was slowly talking over my body. I snap my head back over to Nori as I feel her hand rest on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I smile back at her and quickly pull her close to me in a hug.

"No matter what happens lets promise to always be there for each other?" I whisper to her.

"I promise." She answers while taking a step back to look into my eyes. I return her serious gaze and nod. I turn back to the door and knock on it. I can feel her hand grab my own and we continue to comfort each other while we wait for someone to come to the door.

Five minutes past before someone finally comes to the door. A young but familiar face glances up at me then to Nori, slowly examining the both of us with his dark blue eyes.

"The whole family has been anticipating your arrival." He spoke while opening the door to let us into the house. With Nori's hand still in mine, together we walked further in until we could see the boy more clearly.

"It sure has been awhile hasn't it?" Nori asks smiling down at him.

"Yes it has. You sure have grown a lot Nova." I smile as I ruffle his hair. He swiftly backs away from me with a serious look now on his face. He quickly turns around and begins to walk away from the entrance of the house and us.

"Please follow me. Everyone is waiting to see you two." Shocked by his reaction I stand still to watch him carefully before we start to follow him.

As we follow Nova down the hallway in silence I begin to wonder if the others will react similarly to our return to the Family. I know I told Nori that I believed everyone would understand our reasons for leaving back then, but now I was starting to doubt that.

I didn't notice Nova and Nori come to a complete stop until it was too late and I start to walk right into Nova almost knocking him over. I quickly look around at our surroundings to avoid the glare I know is on his face and look up at the pair of doors that were in front of the three of us instead.

"So are Sumire and Mondo in there?" Nori nervously asks Nova.

"Yes _Mama and Papa_ are in there along with all of the other members of the Arcana Famiglia." He answers before opening the doors to the room revealing at least fifty or more people. I quickly scan the room looking for my particular person of interest, but have no luck finding him. As Nori and I walk to the center of the room I could now hear all of the whispers around us.

"So that's Mama's relative from Japan along with her friend?"

"I heard they both have contracts with the Torrca."

"I wonder what their Arcana powers are."

"That girl with the dark brown hair sure is beautiful. But that's to be expected from one of Mama's relatives."

"The one with the short blonde hair is pretty too."

"All right that's enough gossiping ladies!" A familiar voice yells loud enough to make everyone in the room quiet. "Is this any way to treat family?" I could see the owner of that voice coming towards us and as our eyes meet he immediately smiles, but I refuse to smile back. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this situation now. He was near the top of the list of people in this family I no longer trusted.

"It's good to see you again Dante." Nori goes up to him with a smile, but I could tell from all the years of being with her it's definitely a fake one.

"Yeah, but look at what happen to all of your hair. I guess I was right when I said that one day you'd become bald." I try to act friendly and grin, but I end up sounding contemptuous. His eyes were now more cautious and attentive to my expressions.

"You two sure have become adults. I'm just sorry you couldn't have been here with the family during all those years." If that was an apology it sure was a real shitty one. Not only seeing his face was aggravating me, but also the words coming out of his mouth are pissing me off.

I took a step closer to him with my attempt of a smile now completely gone. "Oh I'm sure you are Dante."

"Don't Chiyo." Nori quietly gives me a warning. I quickly back away and return to my friends' side.

"Mondo and Sumire will be down here very soon. Until then why don't you two get reacquainted with everyone?" Dante recommends before walking away to the other side of the room. I let out a deep breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding in and look at Nori.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You actually did better than I expected." She smiles causing the disappointment I have in myself to slowly disappear.

We continue to make our way around the room together trying to reintroduce ourselves to some of the members of the family. As we finish talking to another group of people I noticed Nori was already walking off to another group. I follow the direction she was heading towards with my eyes and was surprised by the people that were in that direction. From the time we had arrived in this room to now he never crossed my mind. How could I forget about someone so important to me in my search for answers? I quickly try to run over and catch up to Nori, but then someone's hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"It's dangerous to try to run through a crowd this big. I wouldn't want you to get injured." I quickly turn around, nervously anticipating seeing the person with that familiarly slow and relaxed voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia, but I do own the OC's Chiyo and Noriko (Nori). Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, followed or favorited the story. I hope you continue to read and like chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3- Holes

_"It's dangerous to try to run through a crowd this big. I wouldn't want you to get injured." I quickly turn around nervously anticipating seeing the person with that familiarly slow and relaxed voice._

I could feel my heartbeat quicken in my chest as my eyes meet the violet ones that were shaded by those black sunglasses. I couldn't think of anything to say, after not seeing this particular person for so long I was sure that once I seen him again I'd have plenty of things to say, but at the moment nothing came to mind. I continue to quietly gaze up at him until he finally interrupts the awkward silence.

"How have you been Chiyo?" With just this one question my mind went from blank to completely racing with thoughts as I try to form a proper way to answer in my head.

"Pretty good and how about you, Jolly?" I finally answer while backing away from him slightly and pulling my arm out of his grasp. I notice him smile a little at my actions and moves in closer, trying to fill the space between us that I had just created.

"I'll be a lot better now that your back." He answers and I couldn't help but remember what had happened between us before I left. I was not sure if any of the memories I had of him were also altered, but what I did know was that there was something set up between Jolly and I. What I also know for sure is that I was never happy about our situation.

_~Flashback~_

_"It has been made clear to you many times Chiyo that you are to be engaged to Jolly." Sumire spoke from her position at the table across from me. Mondo sat next to her with a not so pleased look on his face. "So please stop it already with your constant objections and stubbornness."_

_"How can you go along with this so easily Aunty?"_

_"It is not her place to interfere Chiyo." Mondo finally intervened. "If you want to stay then you must marry someone in the family."_

_"That's not fair!" I quickly sprang up from my seat in a fit of rage. "Who made up this stupid ass rule? I'm a blood relative of Sumire and I have a contract with the Trocca. Why must it be required that I marry?"_

_"Watch your mouth young lady! Your parents back in Japan would not be happy with you speaking this way." Sumire tried to scold me, but it only made me angrier._

_"They also wouldn't be happy with you trying to marry off their only daughter!"_

_"You and they both knew that once you agreed to become a part of the Arcana Famigilia that this family would now comes first." Mondo got up from his seat and began to head towards the door. "So here are your choices; you can either leave the Arcana Famiglia or marry Jolly!" Mondo practically yelled out this ultimatum._

_"I'll be gone by the end of the week." I calmly stated before storming out of the room, ignoring the man that had been standing outside the door._

_"Wait Chiyo!" Aunty had called from the door to stop me. "Before you leave please go to the Intelligence Division and visit Dante." This was all she said to me before walking past and continuing on down the hallway._

_...That night..._

_I had quickly begun to gather all the things in my room together hoping to pack and be gone by the next night. A knock on my door filled my quiet room and interrupted my thoughts. I paused my packing only for a moment before deciding to ignore it and continued what I was doing. I managed to put another pair of pajamas and a blanket in my bag before they knocked on the door again. This time it was accompanied with a voice calling my name. I rolled my eyes after quickly recognizing it. I walked to the door and slowly opened it to reveal that last person I wanted to see._

_"So you chose to leave?" Jolly asked walking past me and invited himself into my room. He stopped in the middle of the room and gave me a cold stern look, causing me to chuckle a little._

_"I'd ask you what you would have done, but that would be pointless. You obviously have no problem saying yes to the engagement because you will do anything Mondo says. That's the difference between you and me. You are blindly loyal to Mondo and the family, while I'm not loyal to Mondo or willing to sacrifice my freedom for this family."_

_"So it's not that you hate the thought of marrying me, you just don't want to give up your freedom?"_

_"I don't want to give that up or betray..."_

_"Do you love...?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"I can tell you that you are obviously confused. It is not possible for the sun to share a sky with anyone but the moon." He leaned in close to me practically whispering that part into my ear. "But for now I'll allow you to make your own decisions. I'll miss having you as my lab assistant though." He backed away from me and headed to the door. "I'll wait until you have no other choice but to come back to Regalo. Then you will finally understand." He finally said before leaving and slamming the door to the room shut behind him._

_~End Flashback~_

This single memory tells me a lot about my past here before leaving. When I was only eighteen years old my "family" told me I either had to marry Jolly or leave. I chose to leave because I didn't want to betray the one I loved. but I cannot remember for sure who that was or is. This is probably because before I left Sumire told me to visit Dante which I stupidly did and had my memories messed with.

In the end what Jolly said is now happening. I finally chose to come back to Regalo because I can't bear with not knowing any longer. These holes in my memories have driven me madder and madder every day since they were created. What bothers me even more is wanting to know why they were altered to begin with.

"Well I'll see you around later tonight Chiyo." Jolly's voice brings me back from my thoughts and to what was going on around me. He finally walks away and disappears into the crowd leaving me to stand by myself in this room. This "family" that was welcoming us back after eight years cannot be trusted. The only person I have now is Nori. As I look around the room for said friend I finally spot her talking with Pace and Luca, but no Debito. I remember before running into Jolly I had seen the three of them over by Nori and of course now the one I want to talk to most is gone.

"Looking for someone, Stellina?"


End file.
